Mary Elizabeth McGlynn
Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (born October 16, 1966) is an American voice actress, ADR director and singer-songwriter. She is best known for her extensive English-language dubbing of various anime, animated films, and video games. Her voice role in anime includes Major Motoko Kusanagi from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Kurenai Yuhi, Mei Terumī, Katsuyu, and Koharu Utatane from the Naruto series, Cornelia li Britannia from Code Geass and the most recent role of Queen Metalia on Sailor Moon Crystal. She also does voice acting in video games such as Maria and Mary Shepherd-Sunderland in the HD collection version of Silent Hill 2 and Nina Williams from the Tekken series. She also works in cartoons as she currently voicing Dr. Maheswaran in Steven Universe and voice directs Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. McGlynn also contribute the music in multiple games from the Silent Hill series, as well as the movie adaptation and Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME. She has also had several movie roles. Career She was a Guest of Honor at Anime Expo 2007, Long Beach. McGlynn won the 2007 American Anime Award for Best Actress for her role as Major Motoko Kusanagi in Ghost In The Shell: Stand Alone Complex. She won a Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation (SPJA) award in 2008 for Best Director for her work on Naruto. Personal life McGlynn was married to actor Daran Norris in 1988. They divorced in 2012. She has an identical twin sister named Melissa. Filmography 'Animation' *Disney's The Replacements - Additional Voices *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero - Additional Voices *Steven Universe - Doctor (ep32), Dr. Maheswaran (ep32) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Abigail Brand 'Anime' *.hack//Sign - Helba (ep28) *A Little Snow Fairy Sugar - Cheryl *Arc the Lad - Announcer (ep4), Boy (ep16), Celendia, Chimera (ep13), Couple in Next Room (ep18), Elk's Mother (ep6), Woman (ep18), Young Gene, Additional Voices *Ai Yori Aoshi - Aoi's Grandmother (ep15), Mayu's Mother (ep12) *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ - Mayu's Mother (ep5) *Battle Athletes Victory - Ayla Vefraska Rosnovsky *Battle B-Daman - Terry McScotty (eps1-6) *Blade - Crowd (ep10) *Bleach - Ikumi Unagiya, Zabimaru (Baboon; Zanpakutō Saga), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Cornelia li Britannia *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 - Cornelia li Britannia *Cowboy Bebop - Julia, News Reporter (ep9), Twinkle Maria Murdock (ep4), Additional Voices *Digimon: Digital Monsters - Astronaut (ep94), Cody's Mom, Digivice Voice, Dokugumon (ep72), Pajiramon (ep121), Researcher (ep134), Rumiko Nonaka *Digimon Data Squad - Sarah Damon, Norstein Maid (ep3), TV Announcer (ep8) *Digimon Fusion - Pickmonz *Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Alternative World - Additional Voices *El-Hazard: The Wanderers - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven - Mischa, Maurice, Ageha E, Vodarac High Priest, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Briggs Doctor (ep34), Doctor's Wife (ep44) *Gate Keepers - Additional Voices *Geneshaft - Lily, Sofia Galgalim *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG - Motoko Kusanagi *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Motoko Kusanagi, Chroma (ep9) *Glitter Force - Brooha, Queen Euphoria, Teacher *Gun X Sword - Catherine Nakata *Gungrave - Milanda (ep2) *Iron Man - Shehla (ep9) *Kekkaishi - Aihi, Fuzuki (ep19), Hizuki, Mizuki *Kurokami: The Animation - Masagami (Old Woman), Mikami Hojo *Naruto - Katsuyu (ep161), Koharu Utatane, Kurenai Yūhi, Orochimaru (Female Form), Shiore *Naruto: Shippūden - Katsuyu, Koharu Utatane, Kurenai Yūhi, Mei Terumī, Mito Uzumaki (ep247), Additional Voices *Nightwalker: Midnight Detective - Witch *Outlaw Star - Hot Ice Hilda *Persona 4: The Animation - Naoto Shirogane, Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Planetes - Insurance Saleswoman (ep3) *Rurouni Kenshin - Shura, Soba Waitress (ep29), Young Tsunan (ep23) *Sailor Moon - Flau (ep3; 2014 Viz Dub), Loraine (2014 Viz Dub), Queen Metaria (2014 Viz Dub) *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School - Akira Kinomiya (ep9), Mian Cubie, Mrs. Kinomiya (ep9) *Serial Experiments Lain - Additional Voices *Stitch! - Bonnie (ep50), Council-Woman (ep55), Hunkahunka (ep40), Newslady (ep37), TV Reporter (ep54), TV Woman (ep42), Wada, Woman (eps52), Woman (ep53), Yokai 2 (ep31), Yuna's Mother (ep38) *Stitch! ~ Best Friends Forever ~ - Delia, Council-Woman (ep1), Jumba's Ex-Wife (ep5), Sprout (Small; ep8) *Street Fighter II V - Dr. Hannah (ep11), News Reporter (ep21) *Tenkai Knights - Mrs. Dalton (ep19) *The Legend of Black Heaven - Hamil *Trigun - Additional Voices *Vandread - Jura Basil Eldin *Vandread: The Second Stage - Jura Basil Eldin, Anri (ep12) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom - Estelle (ep9), Faluna (ep13) *Witch Hunter Robin - Jeanne, Mamoru Kudo (ep7), Old Lady (ep7), Additional Voices *Wolf's Rain - Jaguara *X - Kanoe, Boy (ep11), Young Daisuke Saiki (ep15), Yuzuriha's Grandmother *X-Men - Marsh, Riko Nirasaki 'Anime Shorts' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World - Helba 'Audio Drama' *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Cornelia li Britannia 'Movies' *Ah! My Goddess: The Movie - Urd *Appleseed - Alert Announcement (Geneon Dub) *Black Jack: A Surgeon with the Hands of God - Jo Carol Brane *Catnapped! - Additional Voices *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Chris Riley *Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers - News Anchor, Rumiko Nonaka *Digimon Tamers: Runaway Digimon Express - Lopmon, Rumiko Nonaka *Dino Time - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods - Policewoman *Eureka Seven: good night, sleep tight, young lovers - Mischa, Maurice *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society - Motoko Kusanagi (Chroma) *Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence - Motoko Kusanagi *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore - Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy - Tsuchigumo *Karas: The Revelation - Tsuchigumo, Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam Movie I - Matilda Ajan *Naruto Shippūden The Movie - Old Lady *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Blood Prison - Mabui, Tora *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: The Lost Tower - Seram *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom - Additional Voices *Princess Mononoke - Tatara Women's Song Performer *Red Hawk: Weapon of Death - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Degeneration - Aunt *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie - Tsume Inuzuka *Sakura Wars: The Movie - Kanna Kirishima *Tekken: Blood Vengeance - Mokujin, Nina Williams *The Condor - Valeria/'Taipan' *The Last: Naruto The Movie - Head Maid, Katsuyu, Kurenai Yūhi, Mei Terumī *The Legend of Drunken Master - Additional Voices *Tokyo Mafia: Yakuza Wars - Sayoko *Twin Dragons - Tsui *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust - Caroline 'OVA' *.hack//Liminality - Asaba (ep2) *Bastard!! - Thunder Empress Arshes Nei *Battle Athletes - Additional Voices *Black Jack - Doctor (ep10), Princess (ep6) *éX-Driver - Akira (ep1), Computer, Director (ep3) *Fushigi Yûgi Eikoden - Nuriko (ep4) *Ghost in the Shell: Arise - Kurutsu *Saber Marionette J Again - Additional Voices *Sol Bianca: The Legacy - Additional Voices *Tokyo Revelation - Airplane Stewardess (ep1), Yuriko *X: An Omen - Kanoe 'Video Games' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth - Bordeaux *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce - Bordeaux, News Announcer, Toru Uike *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption - Bordeaux, News Announcer, Toru Uike *.hack//Infection - Emma Wielant, Helba *.hack//Mutation - Helba, Emma Wielant *.hack//Outbreak - Helba, Emma Wielant *.hack//Quarantine - Helba, Emma Wielant *A Realm Reborn: Final Fantasy XIV - Hydaelyn *Abyss Odyssey - Katrien *Aedis Eclipse: Generation of Chaos - Detei, Godess of Sorrow *Alpha Protocol - SIE *Afro Samurai - The Polecats *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Marietta Lixiss, Rurona *Beat Down: Fists of Vengeance - Fatima, Norma *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light - Lighbra, Queen Io *Brave Fencer Musashi - Grocery's Hilda, Queen Allucaneet *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Medusa *Darksiders II - Human Soul 3, Nephilim (Whispers) 5, Uriel *Death by Degrees - Nina Williams *Devil May Cry 4 - Echidna *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls - Crusader (Female) *Digimon All-Star Rumble - Angewomon, Gatomon *Digimon Rumble Arena - Gatomon, MagnaDramon, Takato *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII - Rosso *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Mom, Elenor *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: The Fallen Dynasty - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon - Guardian of Sealed Memories (Female) *Final Fantasy XIII - Nora Estheim *Final Fantasy XIII-2 - Additional Voices *Front Mission 4 - Latona Rodiona Vasilev *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Motoko Kusanagi *Gods Eater Burst - Tsubaki Amamiya, Kota's Mother *Growlanser: Heritage of War - Melvina *Guilty Gear 2: Overture - System Voice *Heroes of the Storm - Johanna *Hexyz Force - Irene von Rosenbaum, Phantasma *Killer Is Dead - Betty, Mondo's Mom *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII - Additional Voices *MagnaCarta 2 - Keltin *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome - Salome *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom - Ixtab *Mana Khemia 2: Fall of Alchemy - Marta Schevesti, Mom Puni, Mother *Marvel Heroes - Jessica Jones, Moondragon *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner - Barmaid, Mikaela *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 - Tsunade, Kurenai Yūhi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja - Kurenai Yūhi, Shijimi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 - Tsunade, Girl Naruto, Koharu Utatane, Kurenai Yūhi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 - Tsunade, Katsuyu, Kurenai Yūhi *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress - Tsunade *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm - Tsunade, Katsuyu, Kurenai Yūhi *Naruto Shippūden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III - Kurenai Yūhi *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Katsuyu, Tsunade *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 - Kurenai Yūhi, Shima *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Impact - Tsunade, Katsuyu, Kurenai Yūhi, Shima *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 - Kurenai Yūhi, Shima, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 - Mei Terumī *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - Kurenai Yūhi, Mei Terumī *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution - Kurenai Yūhi, Mei Terumī *Omega Boost - ADR Loop Group *Persona 4 Golden - Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Phantom Brave - Sienna, Narration *Phantom Brave: We Meet Again - Narration *Phase Paradox - Renee Hearn, Nash Lynyrd *Red Faction: Guerrilla - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 - Alex Wesker/'Overseer' *Resident Evil 6 - Enemies *Riviera: The Promised Land - Sohia *Saints Row: The Third - Pedestrian, Additional Voices *Saints Row IV - Additional Voices *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Jenna Angel, Jinana *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Jenna Angel *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Hisano Kuroda, Noriko Kashiwagi *Silent Hill 2 - Maria (2012 HD), Mary Shepherd-Sunderland (2012 HD) *Silent Hill 3 - Confession Booth Woman (2012 HD) *Soul Nomad & the World Eaters - Layna/Virtuous *Soulcalibur Legends - Masked Emperor *Spider-Man: Web of Shadows - Miscellaneous Voices *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Talia *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor - Additional Voices *Suikoden IV - Kika *Supreme Commander - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander: Forged Alliance - General Samantha Clarke, Seraphim Commander Tau *Tekken 6 - Nina Williams *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 - Citizens (Android/iOS Version), Ladies (Android/iOS Version) *The Bouncer - Echidna *The Last of Us - Additional Voices *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring - Additional Voices *Trauma Center: New Blood - Irene Quatro *Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor - Additional Voices *Xenoblade Chronicles X - Avatar *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Doctus, Additional Voices 'Web Series' *Shelf Life - Jason (ep39), The Mom External links *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn on Twitter *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn convention appearances on AnimeCons.com *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn, Melissa Williamson at Crystal Acids Voice Actor Database *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn at the Internet Movie Database *Mary Elizabeth McGlynn discography at MusicBrainz *Digipedia Interview with Mary Elizabeth McGlynn Category:Living people Category:American female singers Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:Casting directors Category:Voice directors Category:American television writers Category:American women screenwriters Category:Women television writers Category:Actresses from Los Angeles, California Category:Silent Hill Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses